Bulrushlight
Description Pelt and Body-Type Bulrushlight is a young, small, yet rather stocky she cat with almond shaped, deep blue eyes. Her pelt is a short yet thick, deep brown throughout. Her facial features are soft and her ears are medium sized and round. Her paws are large, rounded and tufted. Her tail is medium sized and sleek and her shoulders and haunches are larger. Personality and Key Traits Bulrushlight is funny, caring, sweet, playful and cheerful; to those she chooses. She is quite an oblivious cat often seeming unaware if she accidently hurts someone. She’s very popular yet she spends a lot of her time sharing tongues and getting familiar with one cat only to jump to another cat. Apart from family members, Bulrushlight rarely feels any strong connective feelings to any cat. She‘s usually not interested at all in what other cats have to say and often just uses their stories as an excuse for company. Bulrushlight is loyal to her Clan even though she doesn't always show it. On border patrols, she generally keeps to herself, rarely coming forward, even if there's been an intruder. On hunting patrols however, she's the complete opposite. Generally using hunting patrols as a time to muck around and socialise, Bulrushlight prefers hunting in pairs. She will rarely hunt alone and will rarely be seen alone in general; often distracting the other cats in a playful, gossipy way. When she's with cats that are younger than her, she will do all she can to impress them and prove that she is a strong warrior. She will also try to take charge and act more experienced than she actually is. However, Bulrushlight is a bit of a pheasant; quick to act brave, easy to scare. She can be a little bit of a coward at times. Skills Strengths * land fighting * jumping long distances * water bird hunting * balance Weaknesses * climbing * not a very fast/swift runner * agility * land hunting Kithood to Warriorhood Family As a kit, Bulrushkit would spend a lot of time playing with her moon younger littermates, Sunkit, Cloudkit and Skykit. Skykit was blind, so Bulrushkit would always feel a slight pang of pity, but she would never let that get to her moss ball games! Her favourite game was Battle, where she got to jump on her littermates and parents, Sandbark and Frogleap. She was always trying to impress Sandbark and Frogleap, and would often try to sound and act like an apprentice already. She never really spent much time with Swiftpaw or Birdpaw, however she was very excited when they got their warrior names. When Bulrushpaw became an apprentice, she became a lot more determined. She wanted to be the best warrior ever and would always practise with Sunpaw and Cloudpaw. When Skypaw became a medicine cat apprentice, Bulrushpaw was very accepting. She never really played with her parents anymore, only if they were put on patrol together. She became Cloudpaw and Sunpaw's best friend. Bulrushlight was so happy and so proud of herself when she became a warrior. As Sandbark was getting old, she decided to spend a lot more time with her hunting, on patrol or just strolling through the mangroves. She stopped hanging out with Sunpaw and Cloudpaw as she got so caught up in being respected and popular with the older warriors. She was thrilled when Sungaze and Cloudstorm got their warrior names, but didn't really notice Skypool's full naming. Swiftbreeze's kitting was very exciting for Bulrushlight although she didn't visit the kits very much.When Sungaze died of greencough she was devastated but didn't really do much to comfort her parents and fellow littermates. Crabpelt Crabpelt was two moons older than Bulrushlight when they first met as kits. Bulrushlight never really noticed Crabpelt until she became a junior warrior. They would go out at night together and swim in the lake, splashing each other with water and nipping each other playfully. Bulrushlight was thrilled when she started expecting Crabpelt's kits however Crabpelt drowned before they were born much to Bulrushlight's horror. She grieved until her kits were born, Lilactail and Flightpaw. Unfortunately, Flightpaw was killed in the dark forest's Hunger Games which absolutely tore Bulrushlight's heart to the point that she became extremely unsocial, silent and even paranoid until she died in the battle against The Tribe of Fallen Shadows. Clanmates Bulrushkit spent a lot of time playing with all the kits In the nursery, playing a range of games. Personal *in progress* Important Milestones and History Squirrelstar Squirrelstar was what really pushed her off into the world of paranoia. He was a cruel leader and often underestimated, teased, ignored Bulrushlight. Squirrelstar gave Bulrushlight her first apprentice, Fishpaw, but she often let another warrior take over Fishpaw's training. She became extremely jumpy and wary. StarClan In StarClan, Bulrushlight has let go of all of her fears and has become a more decent cat. She spends a lot of time with her littermate, Sungaze and her two kits, Flightpaw and Flightpaw. She is very happy for her parents, Birdflight and Lilactail. THE END Category:PoolClan Category:StarClan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Queen